


(Y/N) Wright: Ultimate Attorney (Phoenix Wright Reader x Kyoko Kirigiri)

by Evil_Dragon_Emperor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Killing, Mystery, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Dragon_Emperor/pseuds/Evil_Dragon_Emperor
Summary: 16 students get trapped within the confines of Hope's Peak Academy and are forced into a killing game by a demonic bear who craves despair. When it's time for class trials, will the students be able to figure who the blackened is, or will they vote wrong and die themselves?No matter what, the Ultimate Attorney will never allow anyone to fall into despair, and will make sure that everyone gets out alive. But he'll need the help of an experienced detective.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Bio

Name: (Y/N) Wright

Age: 18

Looks: However you want as long as you have a suit and tie, and don't forget your attorney badge

Occupation: Phoenix's adopted son, Defense Attorney In-Training, High School Student

Talent: Ultimate Defense Attorney

Summery: When Phoenix Wright adopted your sister Trucy, he also adopted you as well. While your sister decided to follow her dreams of being a magician, you decided follow in your adopted father's footsteps and become a defense attorney. You've only won a few cases, though lost one, but as it turns out, just being the son of Phoenix in general was enough to be offered to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the best of the best. Your father and sister were very proud of you and you couldn't be any happier... until you found out what was really happening there.

Adopted Father:

Name: Nick Wright

Age: 35

Looks:

Alias: Phoenix Wright

Summery: Already explained above.

Sister:

Name: Trucy Wright

Age: 17

Looks:

Summery: Already explained above.

Uncle #1:

Name: Miles Edgeworth

Age: 35

Summery: Miles was a man you considered an uncle. He was helping you with your second court case. Unfortunately, even with his help, you couldn't gather enough evidence and you ended up losing against Von Karma. Though, he did end up helping you with your third case and you were able to get the evidence and win. He does mention that at some point, he might be prosecuting against you in court one day.

Uncle #2:

Name: Hershel Layton

Age: 37 **Don't know his real age so this is the best I could think.**

Summery: Layton was also someone you considered your uncle, especially with how kind he and his assistant: Luke acts towards you. Him and Luke were suspects in your last case and you decided to defend them in court. Eventually, you did managed to find all the evidence that they they were framed and got them out of trouble.

Alias: Professor Layton

Uncle #3:

Name: Dick Gumshoe

Age: 32

Summery: Dick was the one you considered the silly uncle. He tried to help out in your last case and was some help with gathering evidence. He was also helpful when he brought Missile to help with the investigation, which you were very grateful for. Unfortunately, if you ever do defend against Miles, he'll be on Miles' side.

**It's a bit of a work in-progress bio, but I think I did good so far. If you want some kind of alias, like some kind of name you use in the courtroom, let me know what you think.**


	2. Prologue

**Just a heads up, I'm importing this over from Wattpad so the comments for the note down below, if more than the one on Wattpad, I might do them in such an order.**

You had it, it was right there. You've cornered your suspect and now all you had left was to prove the fact that your client wasn't the criminal here. You had your evidence prepared. With a confident smirk, you slammed your hands on your desk and announced.

"The one who actually committed the crime..." You then swung your arm back before pointing at the witness. "IS YOU!" The moment you said that the entire courtroom gasped in shock.

"W-WHAT?!" He yelled as his hair flung back with him.

"No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope!" You yelled after slapping some papers before slamming your desk once more. "It's time to pay for your crimes." Then you swung your arm back and pointed towards him again.

And then your evidence showed up on the screen and everyone looked even more shocked. The prosecutor: Winston Payne looked scared while the witness was freaking out. He tried to make up some kind of excuse, but could only sputter out untranslatable gibberish. Then he screamed loudly in courtroom as his hair fell out of his head and he fell to the ground. The crowd started speaking to each other in shock by what had happened.

"Order! ORDER!" The judge says while pounding his gavel. "I will have order in this court."

"Not until Mr. Payne concedes that his witness' testimony is LADEN with holes!" You say while pointing towards the man you were fighting against in the case.

"T-t-that's impossible!" Payne was digging through his papers trying to find something to help him. "There must be a mistake!"

"The only mistake I see here Winston is arresting an innocent professor and his thirteen year old boy." The judge says. You smiled at your uncle who tipped his hat to you while returning the smile. "I hereby declare Mr. Layton and Mr. Triton...

The judge then says before pounding his gavel.

"NO! NO! AHAHHHH!" Payne had his own breakdown as he crashed down on his own desk. "How did I lose to not just him, but also his kid?!"

After the trial, you were glad to finally be done after 3 days of going through such a trial. It was insane to think they'd believe such nonsense in the first place, but you were glad to be done with it all together. You walked into your father's office and was greeted with something you deserved.

"Alright, you did it, (Y/N)!" Apollo says as you walked up to him and gave him a high five. "Honestly, I didn't think it'd take that long for you to get the verdict."

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as you'd think. Though, I was having some trouble trying to find contradictions." You tell him.

"But that was so cool how you managed to pull it off." Athena says before patting you on the back. "You really showed that joke who's boss."

"Yeah, congratulations on winning the case, (Y/N)." Your father walked up to you and patted you on the head.

"Thanks dad. But I also had Uncle Hershel and Luke help me with the case." You say while looking towards the two you mentioned.

"Honestly, I am more than surprised that they allowed us to go with you during the investigation even as suspects. I would've expected them to deny such a thing." Luke comments.

"Well, it was rather nice of them to let us do so. Even then, I must congratulate you for defending us, (Y/N)." Layton says while patting you on your shoulder.

"Of course, we owe it all to you."

"Oh shucks, guys. Come on, it's not big of a deal." You say while blushing as you rubbed the back of your head.

"Maybe you think so, but it's really amazing to see you pull this off so early in your career." Apollo congratulated you more. "I mean, sure we've pulled off a good amount when we started, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to feel victorious."

"We should celebrate! I say we go get burgers!" Athena says while thrusting her fist into the air as your father walked over and picked up a letter from his desk.

"Agreed. To (Y/N)'s victory!" Apollo says with a thumbs up.

"By the way, (Y/N), I have something you'll want to see." Your father walked up with the letter in hand. "This was sent here for you, I don't know what it's about, but looks pretty important."

You rose your brow when you heard that. "A letter? For me?" You say as he hands it to you. "What exactly would anyone wanna send to me?"

"Who knows?"

"How very intriguing." Layton says with interest.

This peaked your interest and you decided to take a look at the letter and it wasn't easy to tell what it was. You ripped the top off and took out the paper planning to skim it, but then when you started reading the first paragraph, your eyes widened at what you were seeing. And you couldn't believe it.

"No way." You say in disbelief.

Hope's Peak Academy. It's the school stated to be the best of the best that chooses the best of the best. Many students all around attend this prestigious academy for its amazing perks and you just so happened to be offered to attend there. This was something you couldn't and wouldn't turn down by any means.

Still though, it was a dream come true for anyone to go there and anyone who gets a to go there, would seem like the luckiest student on planet Earth. That may have been a stretch, but for you to be asked to go there while still being a lawyer in-training was the work of lady luck.

You told everyone you knew, your father, your sister, your fellow lawyers in-training, your uncles, heck, you even called Maya to tell her the great news and she was proud of you. Now you were packing your things getting ready as you needed to take a flight to get there.

Now you stood in front of the airport with your father, sister, uncles and other friends. They were ready to see you off and were also there to congratulate you on getting in such a school. You were gonna be gone for a little while, might as well get to see your family before you left.

"Welp, guess it's about time." Your father says.

"Hey man, good luck over there. Careful not to get called for a case in the middle of class." Apollo says jokingly.

"I won't, no problem." You chuckled.

"I'd say I'm not jealous, but I'd be lying if I did. You're so lucky to have gotten into that school to begin with." Athena tells you. "Oh well, least I get to be happy that my friends going, right?"

"Hey, if I could get in maybe you might get in one day too." You say to her.

"I hope so."

"I should also congratulate you as well. You have done miraculous work lately and frankly I believe you've earned your position in such an amazing school." Your Uncle Miles tells you while offering you a smile. "Don't let the attention go to your head, though." He joked.

"Agreed. You have done well and therefore, should be awarded well." Layton also says.

"Hey, do good out there kid. Break a leg." Dick says while ruffling your hair. "I mean, not literally but... ya get the idea."

"Y-yeah, thanks." You say while fixing it back.

"Have fun, big brother!" Trucy came over and gave you a tight hug.

"T-thanks sis... Oxygen low!" You say while already turning blue.

"Oh, sorry!" She says as she lets go and you gained your breath back.

"It's okay. I-I'm gonna be gone for a while after all."

"(Y/N) could you perhaps tell us how it is there?" Luke asked.

"Hey, I'll tell ya all about it when I arrive. Promise." You say while giving him a smile as he returned it.

The your father stepped forward and leaned down to your level. "You're going to be living on your own for a while now, bud. You sure you're gonna be fine without us?" Nick asked you.

"Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm gonna be with plenty of other people there as well." You tell him with a smile.

He smiled before continuing. "I know... It's just honestly, it's hard watching you leave off on your own after-"

"Dad, dad..." You grabbed his shoulder as you saw his eyes begin to water. "It's okay. I'm not leaving forever. When the school year's done, I'll come back home, at least come back to visit on break." You then wiped his almost-tears from his face and gave him a hug. "I'll see you soon."

He smiled and hugged you back, patting you on your back. It wasn't easy for him, but he had to accept that you were your own man now and could take care of yourself. After that, you said your byes to them and went to go catch your flight. 

You sat on your plan and looked out the window, your father and sister stayed behind to give you a wave as you did the same, even if you knew they wouldn't see. It was gonna be a while before you arrived at Tokyo where Hope's Peak Academy was.

There was already a few students there that you thought you'd love to meet and maybe you could get to make friends with them. All other students that have earned their right to become a part of the school. And you were rightly given the title of Ultimate Defense Attorney

(Your P.O.V.)

Ugh... w-what the... Agh, my head is killing me. What the... wait, I didn't fall asleep in class, did I? Oh man, I'm never like this... but wait, hold on, when did I go to class? Last time I remember, I was walking into Hope's Peak, wasn't I? What happened to me?... Okay, maybe I should take a look around and figure out where I am. Hmm...

I don't know why, but I always sort of imagine myself having a magnifying glass flying around my vision whenever I look around anywhere.

I'm in a classroom, that's obvious, but it's so dark in here. My ears are adjusting to the dark, so maybe I should try to find a light switch somewhere.

Here it is. AGH! Dang, why do lights always seem so bright when you turn them on after waking up?! I had to cover my eyes to keep myself from going blind. Oh well, now I can at least see in this place. I should analysis the area.

A security camera? Well, okay, I guess I can understand that. It's always nice to have some kind of security in this place. Although, it's creepy that it seems to follow my every movement.

The clock says that it's just past 8 o'clock. Holy cow it's been that long? It was only just past 7 when I first arrived here. Oh man, have I really been asleep for that long.

What on earth? Why is there metal plating on the windows? And those giant bolts, those look like they would take the effort of Superman to take off. What is with this place?

This is the desk I was just sleeping in... what's this? An orientation guide? Doesn't look very professional. I mean, the paper looks cheap and the words looked like they were written in crayon, like it was supposed to be for children... Why do I feel insulted by that?

'The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.'

Is this some kind of joke? This can't seriously be right, can it? It's gotta be some joke, that's gotta be it.

Okay, so going over my situation, I was heading towards Hope's Peak, but then I suddenly blacked out and woke up in a strange classroom. Does that mean I'm inside of Hope's Peak? That doesn't help answer my questions as to how strange things are here.

Why are there metal plates blocking out the windows? Why would I just be dragged into this place like this? Something's wrong. Maybe I should at least go see if there is anyone else here.

I stepped out into the hall, and my questions only multiplied. The way this hallway looked was just as off. Should I just keep looking around?

"Hey, excuse me!" I turn around when I hear the voice and found a boy about my age with pointy hair coming up to me. "Excuse me, are you lost here as well?" He asked politely.

He seems like a nice guy. "Uh, y-yeah, I am. Wait does that mean you're lost too?" I responded.

"Yeah, I woke up in a classroom and just about everything seemed out of place. So, I just decided to go to the main hall so I could meet everyone else."

"Huh? Meet everyone else?"

"Yeah, at least see if there is anybody else. Weren't you told that you needed to go there at 8?"

Now that I think about it, I do remember something about being told to meet everyone somewhere at 8. That would mean, I'm late to the thing, and so is he.

"So does that mean that this 'is' Hope's Peak Academy?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure, but being that this looks like I school, it probably is. Though, I don't really get what's going on here. This almost looks like we've been kidnapped or something." Makoto says.

"Uh, d-don't put like that, please. I honestly don't know if I wanna think like that."

"Sorry, guess I should introduce myself. My name is Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you."

"You mean, the Ultimate Lucky Star Student?"

"Yeah, that's me. Though, don't really know if I consider myself lucky that much. Then again, I guess it's because of that I got into Hope's Peak."

"Well, that's still somewhat of an achievement right?"

"Maybe, considering this situation, I wouldn't call myself lucky."

"Well, uh..." Shoot I don't know how to respond to that. Maybe I should just leave it and introduce myself. "Okay, my name is (Y/N) Wright. Ultimate Defense Attorney."

"Wright?!" He seemed shocked when I told him. "You mean like, that defense lawyer?!"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh right, you're his son. Sorry, I guess I got a bit excited there, but you gotta admit that he is pretty famous for his work."

"Can't argue there. He is amazing at what it does. Though being called Ultimate Defense Attorney is kinda odd."

"Well, it does fit. You did win several court cases despite being a teenager, right? Odd for a school maybe, but it at least works."

"Yeah, have to agree with that."

"Anyways, we should probably look to see if there's anyone else here."

"Right, if we found each other, maybe there's more here."

And so, me and Makoto started wondering around the place trying to find out where to go. There was one place that looked like an exit to this place so we went there. Everyone else was there alright, a group of students in many different outfits that appeared to be waiting, which would make sense considering how late it was.

"Woah, hey, two more of us." A guy with hair that looked like a sea urchin says.

"Huh? Then all of you are..." Makoto begins to say.

"Yeah... we're all new here. Today's supposed to be our first day of class." A girl with sort hair says.

"So, counting these two, that makes sixteen. Seems like a good cut-off point, but I wonder if this is everyone..." The fat guy says.

So, these were the 'Ultimate Students' that have been picked by the school to attend. There was a lot of them, though it wasn't quite hard to remember their faces since they all looked unique in their own way.

"Um, my name is Makoto Naegi. Sorry I'm late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of the sudden I was just... asleep." Makoto says.

"Woah, you too?" The man with sea urchin hair says.

"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser..." A black-haired twin-tailed girl states.

That's not even a real word.

"So strange... I delcare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!" The fat man says.

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know what's going on either-" I was saying before I got cut off.

"Just a moment! There's something else we must address!" A man in a white uniform shouted. "Makoto! You and your friend's tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 A.M. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishments!"

"Huh?!" I yell in confusion. "Woah, woah, hold on just a second."

"What's your problem? It's not like he 'wanted' to be late. He didn't have any control over it." A girl with pink-hair in twin-tails spoke up.

"Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?" A tanned girl with a swirly ponytail asked.

"The hell!? Now's no time for friggin' introductions!" A man with hair that looks honestly like a corn on the cob.

"Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who all are before digging bigger problems here." The other black-haired girl with twin-tails states. "I mean, how are we even supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?"

"That's a good point..." The girl with the short hair stated.

"Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?" The girl with blue hair asks.

No one knows how we all got here or the reason why we're all here to begin with. This might not be good, but maybe we should get to know each other. At the very least it'll help whenever we do talk to each other.

"Well, (Y/N), who do you think we should talk to first?" Makoto asks me.

Who should I talk to first?

_To be continued..._

**If you have an idea on who you and Makoto should speak to before anything, speak now, or forever hold your penis... wait, did I just-NO! NO! NO! I mean forever hold your peace! Your peace! That came out wrong! AGH! I can't believed I fucked that up.**

**Seriously though, if you have an order you want this to go in, go ahead and leave suggestions.**


End file.
